Im Auge des Sturm
by Spaetzuender
Summary: Ein Tollhaus voller Irrungen und Wirrungen. Eine Eigentümerin, die ihr dunkles Geheimnis gerne so belassen würde und Gäste, die nicht nur Einzeln eintreten wollen. HGSSRLSBLM usw. WARNUNG: expl. Details!
1. Intro

Ola meine Lieben,

nach langem hin und her habe ich mittlerweile wieder dazu entschieden, etwas Neues anzufangen. Meine beiden noch offenen Projekte werden wohl weiterhin auf Eis liegen bleiben. Mir fehlt einfach die Muse für das Alte.

Jedoch habe ich im Augenblick richtig viel Spaß an Schreibereien, die nur zum Zeitvertreib dienen. Erwartet bitte keinen tiefsinnigen und ausgeklügelten Plot. Rechnet eher mit Spaß ... untereinander :)

* * *

**Im Auge des Sturms**

**Rating:** M (und das nicht ohne Grund :o)

**Warnungen:** Explizite Ausdrucksweise und eventuell auch Techniken, die dem Einen oder Anderen entweder nur nicht geläufig sind oder vielleicht sogar als anstößig empfunden werden. Dies hier bleibt meine einzige Warnung, sie gilt jedoch auch für jedes kommende Kapitel.

DH habe ich selbstverständlich gelesen, da ich aber mit dem einen oder anderen Verblichenen nicht so ganz zufrieden bin, leben bei mir alle noch. Es werden also keinerlei Spoiler auftauchen.

**Summary:** Ein Tollhaus voller Irrungen und Wirrungen. Eine Eigentümerin, die ihr dunkles Geheimnis gerne so belassen würde und Gäste, die nicht nur Einzeln eintreten wollen. HG/SS/RL/SB/LM usw.

* * *

Intro

Gerechtigkeit ist immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Was der Eine für sich als ungerecht ansieht ist für den Anderen die Erfüllung seines Lebens.

Hermione Granger ist eine dieser Anderen. Trotz ihres hervorragenden Schulabschlusses und jeder Möglichkeit sowie national als auch international zu studieren oder die Einladung zu einer Ausbildung im Ministerium, entschied sie sich für den ganz anderen Weg.

Die dunkle Bedrohung, welche Hermione durch ihre Schulzeit begleitet hat, wurde kurz nach ihrem Schulabschluss ausgelöscht. Es gab erstaunlich gerechte Urteile in unzähligen Prozessen und viele der ehemaligen Anhänger des so genannten Lords verbüßten kurze bis lebenslange Haftstrafen in Askaban. Eine gewisse Leichtigkeit hatte sich nach nunmehr 7 Jahren Frieden in die Zauberwelt eingeschlichen, jedoch hatte vor Allem das Ministerium aus seinen Fehlern gelernt und man achtete peinlichst genau auf die qualitativ hochwertige Aus- und Weiterbildung der Auroren.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen blätterte Hermione zum wiederholten Male durch die Bücher. Rechnungsbücher. Wenn ihr vor ein paar Jahren jemand prophezeit hätte, dass Miss Hermione „ich-weiß-alles" Granger sich eines Tages mit der Buchhaltung einer kleinen Firma rumschlagen müsse, hätte sie wahrscheinlich verdutzt den Kopf geschüttelt und weiter von Ihrer Karriere im Ministerium geträumt. Aber immerhin ist es ihr eigenes, kleines Unternehmen.

Auch in der Zauberwelt gibt es ein Abteilung für Finanzen, betreut und geführt von der jeweiligen Regierung. Auch hier zahlt man Vorsteuern, Umsatzsteuern und so weiter und so fort. Und da es, trotz aller „Überlegenheit", immer noch wenige Möglichkeiten des bargeldlosen Zahlens gibt, muss Hermione jeden Morgen einen Kassenabschluss tätigen und ihren hauseigenen Sicherheitsdienst mit dem Beutel voller Galeonen zur Bank schicken.

Aus Prestigegründen, vor Allem aber aus Imagegründen ihrer Kunden, befindet sich Hermiones Geschäft im Muggelteil von London, unweit der Winkelgasse zwar, aber ohne vorherige Anmeldung bekommt man keinen Termin und ohne wirkliches Interesse weiß man auch nicht, warum oder wo man nach ihrer Firma suchen sollte.

Zu Beginn ihrer Tätigkeit waren sie nur zu Zweit, Hermione und ihre gute Seele Vanessa. Am Anfang hatten auch noch beide die komplette Arbeit erledigt. Vom Kundenkontakt über die Abrechnung bis zur Reinigung.

Mittlerweile arbeiten beide eher im Hintergrund und vereinbaren nur noch bei wirklichem Interesse am Kunden einen persönlichen Termin mit eben diesem.

Ooooooo

Hermione hatte gerade die Abrechnung für heute durchgesehen und noch ein zweites Mal kontrolliert, als Vanessa ihren Kopf zwischen Rahmen und Tür schob und sich leise räusperte.

„Hermione? Kann ich dich kurz stören?"

„Ja, klar. Komm rein, ich bin eh gerade durch. Wir können dann gleich zusammen zu Gringott's gehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Vincent liegt immer noch in St. Mungos und wird wohl erst nächste Woche entlassen."

Vanessa räusperte sich kurz. „Darüber wollte ich auch mit dir reden, aber zu erst würde ich gern die Termine für heute Abend durchgehen."

Hermione nickte nur als Bestätigung und ihre treueste Mitarbeiterin ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Heute Abend sieht es eher ruhig aus, wir haben 3 feste Reservierungen für je 2 Stunden. Der Dienstplan für heute Abend ist auch schon fertig. Ich würde wieder am Einlass arbeiten und ab und an nach unseren Gästen sehen. Ich glaube, bis wir jemanden Neues gefunden haben, wirst du wohl den Empfang übernehmen."

Hermione nickte: „Ja, kein Problem. Warte! Wieso jemanden Neues? Geht es Vincent nicht besser?"

„Doch, schon, aber ich habe heute eine Eule erhalten. Er teilt uns mit, dass er kündigt." erwiderte Vanessa und reichte Hermione ein zusammen gefaltetes Pergament über den Tisch.

Diese überflog die Zeilen und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf.

„Schade, wirklich sehr schade. Vincent war perfekt für diesen Job."

„Ich weiß,", antwortete Vanessa, „ich verstehen es auch nicht. Aber ich habe schon die Anzeige fertig geschrieben, wir müssen sie nur noch an den Propheten weiter leiten, wenn du deine Zustimmung gibst."

„Zustimmung erteilt", grinste die Chefin des Hauses. „Wenn es weiter nichts gibt, würde ich jetzt gern nach Hause und wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

oooooooo

Nach ein paar wenigen Stunden Schlaf und einem Termin bei einem Muggelfriseur saß Hermione nun schon den dritten Abend in Folge am Empfang und koordinierte die Gäste, die Termine und bediente das Telefon. Erstaunlich viele Zauberer greifen auf diese Technologie zurück, wenn es darum geht, Geheimnisse zu wahren.

Heute war wirklich ein sehr ruhiger Abend, jedoch war dies nicht weiter schlimm, denn der Monat war fast zu Ende und bis jetzt mehr als erfolgreich gelaufen.

Hermione schloss gerade die Kasse ab und verriegelte die Eingangstür von innen, als das Telefon zu klingeln begann.

„SMP, einen wunderschönen guten Abend."

Als es am anderen Ende eher ruhig blieb, bemerkte Hermione, dass es sich wohl um einen Neukunden handeln musste und so entschied sie, diesen ein wenig zu unterstützen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen ein wenig über uns erzählen und wenn es Ihnen gefällt, können wir uns ja zu aller erst einmal zu einem Gespräch treffen. Wie finden Sie das?"

Ein eher geflüstertes Ja war die Antwort. Hermione musste sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen, alle ihrer Kunden hatten eine spezielle Neigung und viele schämten sich sogar am Telefon dafür.

„Also," begann sie mit einer sehr ruhigen Stimme, „wir achten in unserem Haus zu aller Erst einmal auf Diskretion, Ordnung und Sauberkeit. Es besteht kein Risiko, dass Sie mit anderen Kunden in Kontakt kommen, unsere Kundendatei ist mehrfach gesichert. Sie entscheiden, was Sie wünschen und vor Allem, mit wem Sie es wollen. Die Bezahlung erfolgt bei uns Stundenweise, das Aushandeln des Termins erfolgt über mich, aber was dann im Endeffekt passiert entscheiden Sie zusammen mit Ihrer Betreuerin direkt hier vor Ort. Klingt das soweit alles gut für Sie?"

Das darauf folgende Ja klang schon etwas selbstsicherer.

„Darf ich dann mit Ihnen gemeinsam einen Termin vereinbaren? Ist dies Ihr erstes Mal in unserem Haus oder Ihr erstes Mal überhaupt?"

Ein leises Räuspern verriet Hermione, dass dieser Gast, wie die meisten ihrer Gäste, vor dem ersten Zusammentreffen immer sehr nervös ist.

„Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot. Unser Terminplan ist morgen noch recht offen. Ich würde Ihnen vorschlagen, Sie kommen einfach gegen 21.00 Uhr in unserem Haus vorbei, sehen sich um und suchen sich eine unserer Betreuerinnen für das erste Gespräch aus. Einverstanden?"

„Ja, hrm, ich wünsche meinen ersten Termin gern mit Ihnen, wenn das machbar ist." Da der andere Teilnehmer nur sehr leise gesprochen hatte, konnte Hermione nicht erraten, ob er jung oder alt ist. An sich machte sie nur noch Kundentermine, wenn sehr viel zu tun war oder sie persönlich Lust dazu hatte, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser spezielle Kunde bei ihr am Besten aufgehoben sein würde.

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich würde Sie dann morgen um Neun hier erwarten. Sie finden mich gleich am Empfang. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Mr. ...?"

„Snape, Severus Snape."

Das Klicken in der Leitung war erschreckend laut und Hermione bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Füllfederhalter sich tropfend in ihren Terminkalender ergoss und große, blaue Flecken auf dem Logo hinterließen:

„SMP – SadoMagicalPalace – wo Träume wahr werden"

* * *

tbc? Natürlich. Verratet mir, was ihr denkt! Vor Allem aber verratet mir: glaubt ihr zu wissen, worauf ich hinaus will? 


	2. Das erste Date

Ola!

crazy-fan: Ja, die Art des „Plots" ist neu. Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche die Erwartungen nicht :)

1 Review reicht mir, um die Fortsetzung zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dieses Mal noch ;)

* * *

Geschäft hin oder her. Einen ehemaligen Lehrer in den Kundenstamm aufzunehmen ist schon eine Herausforderung. Hermione war seit dem Gespräch am Telefon vom Vorabend klar, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall als Hermione Granger zu erkennen geben durfte. Die Konsequenzen für sie waren nicht das, was sie fürchtete, sondern eher die Reaktion Snapes würde peinlich für ihn werden.

Aber wozu ist sie eine Hexe? Eine Zauberstabwedelei hier, eine Haarveränderung dort und Severus Snape würde sie nicht wieder erkennen – hoffte sie. Es blieb natürlich nicht aus, dass auch ihr bekannte Männer zu Besuch kamen, jedoch war noch keiner dabei, der in ihrem Leben so eine große Rolle gespielt hatte. Immerhin war er es, bei dem sie sich ihr entschlossenes Auftreten abgeschaut hatte.

Das Ritual kurz vor dem Eintreffen der Kunden war immer das gleiche. Hermione verwandelte sich nur durch Kleidung und Maske in eine Lady ihres Hauses. Decknamen bedurfte es nicht, da der Mann im Grunde einen Namen nicht gebrauchen würde.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel versicherte Hermione, dass sie wie immer hervorragend aussah: Ihre sonst so widerspenstigen Haare wurden von einem Zopfband streng in Zaum gehalten, das schwarze Korsett unterstützte ihre weiblichen Vorzüge und die halterlosen Strümpfe verlängerten in Verbindung mit den Schuhen ihre Beine optisch um Einiges.

Sicheren Schrittes stieg Hermione die Treppe zum Empfang hinab und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. In weniger als Zwanzig Minuten würde Mister Sadist persönlich durch diese Tür kommen und ihr, der Schülerin, die volle Macht überlassen. Dieses Wissen versetzte Hermione in eine positiv kribbelnde Spannung und nach dem anfänglichen Schock freute sie sich regelrecht auf das Treffen.

Geschäft ist nun mal Geschäft.

Als Severus Snape letztendlich doch vor ihr stand und keinerlei Erkennen zeigte, war Hermione sehr erleichtert. Mit gehauchtem Atem, welcher ihrer Stimme einen tieferen Unterton gab, begrüßte sie ihn, wie jeden anderen Gast auch.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Snape. Ich begrüße Sie bei uns im SMP und freue mich, dass Ihr Weg Sie zu uns geführt hat."

Als sich ihr ehemaliger Lehrer vor ihr verbeugte, hatte Hermione einen Augenblick Zeit um seine Erscheinung zu betrachten. Sie wusste aus dem Tagespropheten, dass er trotz aller Vorwürfe nur knapp ein Jahr in Askaban verbracht hatte und mittlerweile als stellvertretender Direktor wieder Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts unterrichtete.

Die vergangenen Jahre hatten seiner Erscheinung nichts genommen. Die gleichen schwarzen, meist fettigen Haare, der immer gleiche schwarze Mantel über dem ebenso schwarzen Gehrock. In einem Klatschmagazin hatte Hermione einmal gelesen, dass er auf Grund der Mangelernährung in Askaban wohl seine Zähne einer Behandlung unterziehen musste, die nach aufbegehren einiger Lehrer in Hogwarts vom Ministerium finanziert worden war. Ob an diesem Gerücht etwas wahres dran war, würde sie sicherlich noch heute erfahren.

„Guten Abend, Madam. Ich freue mich, dass Sie Zeit für mich finden." Mit diesen Worten landete unauffällig ein kleiner Beutel Galeonen auf dem Tresen vor ihr und Hermione lies ihn in der Kasse verschwinden.

Mit einer kleinen Geste ihrer Hand deutete sie ihrem Gast, ihr zu folgen und führte ihn die Stufen hinauf in eines der Zimmer. Hermione hatte sich für den ersten Termin für ein eher schlichtes Zimmer entschieden, da man beim Kennenlernen immer erst einmal die Wünsche des Kunden in Erfahrung bringen musste.

Als Hermione die Tür hinter Snape schloss, leuchtete kurz ein blauer Schimmer um den Rahmen auf. Sobald die Tür von innen geschlossen wurde, konnte man sie entweder nur von innen öffnen oder man hatte das entsprechende Passwort. Dies verhinderte, dass sich ein anderer Kunde vielleicht im Zimmer täuschte und etwas zu sehen bekam, was ihn nichts anging. Automatisch stellte sich auch der Schallschutzzauber ein. Es hatte einiges an Arbeit gekostet, viel Berechnung war notwendig, aber mittlerweile funktionierte Hermiones System fehlerfrei.

„Setzen Sie sich." wies sie den mitten im Raum stehenden Snape an und deutete dabei auf einen einfachen Holzstuhl am Ende des Raumes. Sie selbst ließ sich dem Stuhl gegenüber auf einem bequemen Sessel nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer nahm auf dem Stuhl eine eher unbequeme Haltung ein. Aber er schien sich auszukennen: gerader Rücken, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände auf den Knien abgelegt. Hermione musste schmunzeln. Wenn seine Schüler ihn so sehen könnten. Doch sie rief sich schnell wieder zur Ordnung. Er war nicht in diesem Maß zu ihrer Belustigung hier.

„Erzählen Sie mir doch, Severus, was Sie zu mir führt." Sie war neugierig. Rache war in ihrem Geschäft natürlich strengstens untersagt, aber ein wenig den Spielrahmen ausbauen konnte nicht schaden.

„Ich arbeite in einem sehr anstrengenden Beruf und suche den Ausgleich." Die Antwort klang wie einstudiert, Hermione lachte leise auf. Aber sie gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Aber sicher doch. Wie weit darf denn der Ausgleich gehen?" Hermione beugte bei dieser Frage ihren Oberkörper soweit nach vorn, dass Snape sicherlich einen sehr guten Ausblick hatte. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl der Macht sowieso, aber diese Macht jetzt auch über den gehassten Tränkelehrer ausüben zu können, war etwas sehr besonderes.

„Soweit Sie es wünschen, Madam." kam die heisere Antwort des Gegenübers. Dabei verweilten seine Augen tatsächlich einen Augenblick auf ihrem Ausschnitt und ein erneutes Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermiones Lippen.

„Sprechen wir eher von einer 1 oder einer 10, Severus?"

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und er suchte ihren Blick. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete er: „Sieben bis Acht, Madam."

„Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen kurz die Regeln erläutern. Sobald Sie einen dieser Räume betreten, werde ich Sie mit du ansprechen. Welchen Namen ich Ihnen auch immer gebe, Sie werden auf ihn hören. Sie selbst sprechen mich nur mit 'My Lady' an und das auch nur, wenn Sie dazu aufgefordert werden. Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam. Es liegt alles in meiner Hand, Gelb bedeutet jedoch Minderung und Rot bedeutet das sofortige Stoppen der aktuellen Situation. Haben Sie mich verstanden und sind einverstanden?"

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der Snape überlegte, ob er mit dieser Vereinbarung zufrieden war. Darauf folgte ein kurzes Nicken: „Ja, My Lady."

„Sehr schön, Severus. Ich werde sicherlich sehr viel Freude mit dir haben. Und da du dich ja schon auszukennen scheinst, brauche ich auch nicht großartig um den heißen Brei reden, nicht wahr?"

Snape schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf und hielt den Blick gesenkt. So viel Disziplin in einem Menschen würde es für Hermione sicherlich nicht gar zu einfach machen, aber sie freute sich auf die Herausforderung.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, um zu sehen, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass noch ein wenig Zeit übrig war, um ihrem neuen Gast noch etwas mit auf den Heimweg zu geben. Heute war sie in guter Laune, also würde sie Snape ein wenig entgegen kommen.

Sie lehnte sich bequem in ihren Sessel zurück und sah Severus ein paar Augenblicke genau an, ehe sie zu sprechen ansetzte:

„Zieh dich aus Severus. Ich möchte sehen, was du mir zur Verfügung stellst."

Ohne Zögern erhob er sich und knöpfte von oben nach unten seinen Mantel auf. Auf diesen folgte eine weiter Knopfleiste vom Gehrock. Darunter verborgen trug er noch ein weißes Hemd. _Wie eine Zwiebel _dachte Hermione aber verfolgte weiter gespannt das Schauspiel vor ihren Augen. Wie oft kam man schon in den Genuss, einen ehemaligen, wenn auch nicht wirklich beliebten, Lehrer so vor sich zu sehen? Hermione seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als sie feststellen konnte, dass der Mann vor ihr äußerst gepflegt zu sein schien. Kein Körpergeruch drang zu ihr vor und das, was sie von ihrem Sitzplatz aus erkennen konnte, war sehr ansprechend.

Ein ungeübtes Auge sah Snape die Nervosität wahrscheinlich nicht an, aber Hermione erkannte an einigen Kleinigkeiten, dass er sehr nervös war. Die Muskeln unter der nackten Haut vom Oberkörper zuckten recht unkontrolliert. Als er sich nach vorn beugte, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen, kam er mit seinem Kopf ihren Schenkeln recht nahe und genau in diesem Augenblick entschied sich Hermione rein zufällig, die Beinposition zu wechseln. Lasziv langsam hob sie das rechte Bein vom Linken und stellte es für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde leicht gespreizt ab, eh sie ihr linkes Bein wiederum über das Rechte schlug. Am Zittern des Adamsapfels von Snape konnte sie erkennen, dass er das Fehlen jeglicher Unterwäsche entdeckt haben musste. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er inne, ehe er dann um so schneller seine Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen streifte und sich wieder aufrichtete um sich der Hose zu widmen.

Wenige Sekunden später stand vor Hermione ihr ehemaliger aber sehr nackter Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Anblick nicht ohne war. Snape war keine herausragenden Schönheit, doch die Jahre der Ruhe schienen ihm gut zugetan zu haben. Er war bei Weitem nicht mehr so dürr, wie Hermione ihn in Erinnerung hatte, seine königliche Blässe hatte er allerdings beibehalten.

Seine Erregung stand nun deutlich vor ihr, genau in Blickhöhe und Hermione schämte sich nicht, sich ihr Gegenüber ganz in Ruhe anzusehen. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr.

„Setzen!", forderte sie ihn nun erneut auf und Snape nahm wieder in der gleichen Haltung wie zuvor Platz.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes brachte Hermione den Stuhl und Snape ein ganzes Stück näher an sich heran. Ein weiterer leiser Spruch und wie von Geisterhand legten sich Severus' Arme hinter dem Stuhl zusammen und seine Fußgelenke fixierten sich an einem unsichtbaren Punkt jeweils links und rechts neben den Stuhlbeinen.

„Sieh mich an, Severus." Sein Blick fixierte sich in ihren Augen und problemlos erkannte Hermione die Lust in Seinen. Es war für Hermione erregend zu sehen, wie nur ein wenig Spiel einen Mann wie Severus Snape in Wallungen versetzte.

In langsamen Bewegungen stellte Hermione erst das eine Bein auf eines seiner Knie ab und dann das Andere. Seine Augen blieben weiterhin auf ihre fixiert und Hermione konnte erkennen, wie seine Erregung weiter anschwoll. Ihre Hände wanderten geschmeidig die Konturen des Korsetts entlang und in quälend langsamen Bewegungen begann sie eine Oese nach der Anderen von oben nach unten zu öffnen. Das Korsett war sehr raffiniert gearbeitet. Genau unter der Brust bestand die Möglichkeit das obere Teil abzunehmen, so dass die Brüste sehr keck über den Rand des Oberteil gucken würden.

Und genau dies nahm Hermione jetzt in Anspruch.

„Sieh hin, Severus." und genau in dem Augenblick, als seine Augen an ihrem Körper hinab glitten, entfernte sie die beiden Schalen und ließ sie lautlos neben den Sessel fallen.

Wie nebenbei streichelten Hermiones Hände über die nun freigelegte Haut, während sie weiter sprach:

„Welche Zaubersprüche kennst du, Severus, die Mann oder Frau Lust verschaffen können?"

Snape schien zu einer Antwort ansetzen zu wollen, jedoch schüttelte er wenige Sekunden später den Kopf und flüsterte: „Leider keine, My Lady."

„Nun, dann sei jetzt sehr aufmerksam und präge dir alles gut ein. Bei unserem nächsten Treffen werde ich dich vielleicht danach fragen. Aber ich bin schon ein wenig verwundert, dass du so wenig Fantasie zeigst." gespielt enttäuscht schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf und begann leise mit ihrer Lektion:

„Severus, was denkst du, was man mit einem einfachen _Wingardium Leviosa_ so alles anstellen kann? Ich kenne einige überaus verlockende Verwendung dieses Erstklässlerspruchs." Ihre Hände wanderten weiter das Korsett hinab.

„Mit einem einfach Accio kann man sich jeden beliebigen Gegenstand aus der Nähe herbeirufen, welcher einem so gerade einfällt.", gesagt, getan. Nach einem leisen Rascheln in einer Ecke des Zimmers flog ein kleines, undefinierbares Ding auf Hermione zu.

„Das hier", erklärte sie Severus und hielt ihm das Teil direkt vor die Augen, „ist eine Muggelerfindung. Der Stoff, aus dem es besteht, nennt sich Latex. Es ist sehr biegsam und vor Allem sehr hygienisch. Mit einfacher Verwandlungszauberei lässt es sich in jede beliebige Gestalt und Größe formen."

Nach ein paar leise geflüsterten Formeln hielt Hermione eine exakte Nachbildung des besten Stückes ihres Gegenübers in der Hand.

„Dies ist mein Lieblingsspruch, muss ich gestehen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Nachbildung langsam über ihre Haut gleiten und schloss dabei genüsslich ihre Augen. Es erstaunte sie immer wieder, wie erregend ein wehrloser und zum still sitzen verurteilter Zuschauer war. Allein die Ideen und Fantasien, was sie alles mit Snape würde anstellen können, hatten ihren Puls beschleunigt und die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen ansteigen lassen.

Severus Snape zog scharf die Luft durch seine Nase ein, als er beobachten durfte, wie Hermione mit viel Hingabe dieses Spielzeug in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Die Vorstellung, dass dies sein Schwanz sein könnte, trieb ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Gefangen zwischen Faszination und Erregung versuchte er jede Sekunde in sich aufzusaugen und jedes einzelne Bild zu speichern. Diese Frau war unglaublich schön und hatte eine Ausstrahlung die ihn dazu zwang, auf sie zu hören.

Hermione indes hatte ihr Spiel mit dem Mund beendet und die Augen wieder geöffnet. Sein Blick war glasig geworden und ein gewissen Flehen lag darin, aber laut sprach er seine Wünsche nicht aus.

Hermione nahm ihre Beine wieder von seinen Knien, stand auf und drehte Snape in einer lasziven Bewegung ihren Hintern zu. Sie wusste genau, wie es auf einen Mann wirkte wenn Frau sich dann auch noch nach vorn über beugte und die Beine leicht spreizte. Genau diese Wirkung war von ihr beabsichtigt.

Wissend, dass leider nicht mehr viel Zeit zur Verfügung stand, veränderte sie die Form ihres Spielzeugs ein weiteres Mal. An die naturgetreue Nachahmung formte sich ein weiterer, jedoch viel kürzerer Penis.

„Mach den Mund auf.", befahl sie Snape und dieser gehorchte. In nicht einmal einer Sekunde flog dieses Gebilde in seinen Mund und saugte sich an seinen Lippen fest. Die Ahnung von dessen, was nun nun kommen würde, ließ ihn gedämpft aufstöhnen. Und er sollte recht behalten.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir will, Severus. Ich lasse dich nicht eher gehen, bis ich meinen Spaß hatte. Hast du verstanden?"

Severus wollte zur Antwort nicken, aber ihm fiel ein, dass die Lady ihn gar nicht sehen konnte und so machte er nur einen zustimmenden Laut.

„Auf was wartest du?"

Dies ließ sich Severus nicht zweimal sagen und er beugte sich noch ein wenig nach vorn, bis die Spitze des Dildos ihre feuchte Spalte berührte. Er konnte sie riechen und fast sogar schmecken. Ihr leises Stöhnen, als er vorsichtig ihre Falten teilte und mit seinem Pendant in sie eindrang, brachte ihn fast an den Rand des Wahnsinn.

Hermione hingegen legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, welche Sie auf der Rücklehne des Sessels abgelegt hatte und genoss dieses fantastische Gefühl des ersten Eindringens. Einen kurzen Moment versuchte sie sich das Bild vorzustellen, welches sie wohl gerade abgab. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer fickte sie mit einem Dildo, welchen er im Mund festhielt. Allein dieser Gedanke sendete die ersten kleinen Wellen durch ihren Körper.

„Beweg dich, Severus!" befahl sie ihm stöhnend. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mehr warten. Auch er blieb nicht lautlos, jede Bewegung entlockte ihm ein leises Ächzen, zum Einen wegen der Anstrengung und zum Anderen stieß sein Bauch bei der Vorwärtsbewegung immer wieder ganz leicht gegen seine Eichel. Wenn er jetzt seine Hände frei hätte...

Ihr Geruch...

Diesen Gedanken konnte er jedoch nicht mehr zu Ende bringen, da sich genau in diesem Augenblick der wunderschöne Körper vor ihm anspannte und die Lady die Luft anhielt. Dies war sein Zeichen. Er versuchte den Winkel leicht zu ändern um mit seinem Kinn, wenn auch nur ganz sanft, an ihren Lustknoten zu stoßen. Und er hatte Erfolg. Mit letzter Kraftaufwendung stieß er so tief wie möglich in sie hinein und bewegte in ihr seinen Kopf so schnell es ging von rechts nach links.

Hermione riss in diesem Moment ihre Augen weit auf und ihr Mund formte sich du einem lautlosen Stöhnen. Er wusste, was er tat und sie spürte Welle um Welle in ihre Körpermitte strömen bis sich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit die Anspannung ihrer Muskeln löste und sie unkontrolliert zu zucken begann...

Kraftlos sackte Hermione auf dem Sessel zusammen und benötigte einige Augenblicke um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Schnell befreite sie Snape von ihrem Spielzeug und seiner Fesseln und drehte sich, noch immer erhitzt, zu ihm um.

„Du kommst morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder und komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken dich auch nur anzufassen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, My Lady."

„Gut." Und mit einem leichten Lächeln in seine Richtung zog sie sich einen zurechtgelegten Morgenmantel über und verließ mit wiegenden Schritten den Raum.

Zurück blieb ein bis auf die letzte Muskelfaser erregte Severus Snape mit nur einem Gedanken: Morgen...

* * *

Review meine Lieben ;o)!!! 


	3. Der Türsteher

Der nächste Morgen begann mit Bücher wälzen. Hermione hatte einfach am Vorabend keine Lust mehr gehabt, sich noch um den Tagesabschluss zu kümmern – sie war einfach viel zu aufgeregt gewesen.

Dafür, dass sie ohne große Erwartungen an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Snape gegangen war, fand sie sich heute in der Stimmung vor, immer wieder auf die Uhr zu sehen und sich zu fragen, ob die Zeit gerade heute zähflüssiger geworden war.

Um sich abzulenken saß sie seit mittlerweile mehreren Stunden in ihrem Büro. Bei Ankunft hatte sie ein Memo von Vanessa vorgefunden, welches ihr mitteilte, dass sich sage und schreibe eine Person auf die Stellenanzeige gemeldet hatte und sie so frei gewesen war, ihm einen Termin für den späten Nachmittag zu geben. Wirklich recht ist das Hermione nicht gewesen, jedoch war sie auch dankbar, sich nicht um alles allein kümmern zu müssen.

Sie würde den Anwerber ganz unverfänglich in einer Kneipe in der Winkelgasse treffen und ihm erklären, für was genau er den Sicherheitsdienst übernehmen würde. Selbstverständlich konnte man selbst im so offenherzigen Tagespropheten keine Anzeige schalten, in der man offen um einen „Türsteher" für ein Amüsierbetrieb suchte. Hermione schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass vielleicht Molly Weasly aus reiner Neugier die Stellenangebote durchschaute um dann beim Lesen dieser speziellen Offerte ihren Tee über die komplette Küche zu verteilen.

Es gab einige wenige Leute in ihrem Leben, die wussten, was genau Hermione Tag für Tag arbeitete. Dazu gehörte Harry, der ihr trotz aller Zweifel ein Darlehen gegeben hatte. Ron hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden und so dachte er, wie auch die Eltern der Beiden, dass Hermione einen einfachen Buchhalterjob angenommen hatte. Keiner wunderte sich offen über das großzügige Appartement oder das doch relativ neue Auto, welches Hermione nutzte. Vielleicht wollten sie es nicht sehen oder sie sahen es tatsächlich nicht. Ihr war es egal.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich in gut einer Stunde mit ihrem hoffentlich zukünftigen Angestellten treffen würde und da sie vorher ihre Tageseinnahmen noch zur Koboldbank bringen musste, sollte sie sich jetzt sputen.

Dick in ihren Mantel eingehüllt und die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen lief sie schnellen Schrittes durch die Straßen. Bevor der kalte Regen im November in Schnee übergehen würde, hasste Hermione die kalte Jahreszeit. Schnee war ja in Ordnung, aber Regen?

Klitschnass und fast durchgefroren betrat Hermione das kleine Lokal. Hier konnte man sich immer in Ruhe unterhalten, auch wenn das Publikum nicht immer nüchtern genug war. Solange man nicht alleine kam oder ging, war es machbar.

Vanessa hatte ihr den Typen beschrieben und als Hermiones Blick durch die Bar schweifte, musste sie erkennen, dass ihr Termin sich wohl verspätet hatte. Ebenso wie sie, aber immerhin saß man als Chefin am längeren Hebel.

Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bestellte sich Hermione am Tresen einen Kaffee mit Schuss, irgendwie musste sie ja warm werden. Mit ihrem Kaffee gerade an einem kleinen Tisch Platz genommen, hörte sie die Tür und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um. Und vor ihr stand, mit einem seiner typischen, breiten Grinsen: Sirius Black.

„Mensch, Hermione. Was treibt dich denn um diese Tageszeit in dieses Loch?" der Barkeeper warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, da Sirius seine Stimme nicht gerade gezügelt hatte.

Sich die Beschreibung von Vanessa noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufend, kam Hermione die witzige Erkenntnis: Sirius war der Anwärter. Na das konnte ja ein lustiger Nachmittag werden.

„Hallo Sirius," fiel sie ihm auch prompt mit der Tür ins Haus, „ich glaube, wir Beide haben einen Termin."

„Wir? Oh... okay." er ließ sich gegenüber auf einen Stuhl nieder und beäugte Hermione kritisch: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man als Buchhalterin auch für das Personal zuständig ist?!"

„Sirius," seufzte Hermione auf, „ich erkläre dir kurz alles, du hörst es dir bis zum Schluss an und sagst mir dann einfach Ja oder Nein, okay?"

Ein kurzes Nicken genügte ihr als Antwort.

„Kennst du den SMP kurz hinter der Winkelgasse?" sie hoffte, er würde verneinen, ihre Hoffnung wurde aber enttäuscht.

„Ja, klar, jeder Mann kennt diesen ... Club. Aber was hat das... Oh... ohhh!" Es dämmert ihm, dachte Hermione und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder ernst bleiben sollte.

„Für diesen Puff arbeitest du?"

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Zum Einen ist es kein Puff, sondern ein Dienstleistungshaus und zum Anderen arbeite ich nicht dort..."

„Merlin sei Dank!" stieß Sirius aus, bevor Hermione ihren Satz beenden konnte. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest dort vielleicht... na du weißt schon."

„Nein, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu. Ich arbeite dort nicht, weil der Club mir gehört und um es kurz zu machen: ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn ich dich einstellen würde. Interessenkonflikt, du weißt schon." Damit wollte Hermione so schnell wie möglich ihren Mantel schnappen und das Lokal verlassen. Doch Sirius hielt sie mit seinem verdutzten Blick auf. Seine Miene war jedoch nicht im Ekel verzogen, sondern eher in Neugier.

„Setz dich, Mione. Dir gehört der SMP? Wow, ich meine... wow." Sirius grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Dir? Du bist doch Hermione Granger, die beste Freundin meines Patensohnes. Die mit dem Bombenabschluss in Hogwarts? Die, der alle Türen offen standen und damit meine ich ALLE. Die Hermione mit..."

„Schon gut, schon gut!", Hermione musste mittlerweile auch Lachen. Ja, es war wirklich verrückt. „Ja, genau die Hermione. Und eben diese Hermione hat all ihr Wissen in dieses kleine Unternehmen gesteckt. Ob ich nun Bücher verkaufe oder eben... Dienstleistungen ist doch egal, oder? Und jetzt suche ich noch einen Mann, der für die Sicherheit sorgt und unsere täglichen Einnahmen zur Bank bringt."

„Das würde mir gefallen." feixte Sirius nun mittlerweile etwas dreckig.

„Ah, Sirius, stopp. Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse. Es gibt da ein paar Regeln für unsere männlichen Angestellten."

„Ich hatte es fast befürchtet." Sirius Black sah einfach zum Schießen aus, wenn er eine traurige Schnute zog. „Na dann erzähl mal." forderte er Hermione trotzdem auf.

„Zu aller Erst: Du bekommst keinen Freifahrschein. Es spricht im Prinzip nichts dagegen, dass du auch Kunde bei uns wirst, aber du bezahlst dafür genau wie alle Anderen. Wenn du jemanden kennen oder erkennen solltest,", führte sie in Gedanken an Snape fort, „wirst du ihm in Höflichkeit gegenüber treten, keine Beleidigungen oder gar Drohungen. Wir können leider nicht sehr viel Gehalt zahlen, aber du kannst, wenn du wünscht, ein Zimmer bei uns beziehen. Das wäre im Lohn enthalten. Wir arbeiten vor Allem Nachts, die Schicht beginnt gegen Sieben Uhr Abends und geht bis in den Morgen. Die letzte Aufgabe ist es, täglich die Einnahmen zur Bank zu bringen."

Sirius nickte langsam: „Wegen dem Geld brauche ich es nicht zu machen, du weißt wie voll mein Verlies ist. Wo muss ich unterschreiben?" Und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Wer sind den im Übrigen die Herren, die ich erkennen könnte?"

Hermione zog eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrer Manteltasche und überreichte sie Sirius. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß, dass einige Kunden dir bekannt sein dürften, aber mit deiner Unterschrift unter diesem Vertrag versicherst du, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Und mach dir keine Hoffnungen: selbstverständlich ist dieser Vertrag magisch."

Sirius setzte schwungvoll seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament, jedoch weniger Stilvoll, weil er einen Kugelschreiber benutzte.

„Wann fange ich denn an?"

„Heute, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich muss sowieso aufbrechen, in knapp einer Stunde kommt mein Kunde. Da kann ich dich gleich hinführen."

Sirius war mitten beim Aufstehen ins Stocken gekommen. „Du bedienst, ich meine, ehm... selbst?"

„Natürlich. Was denkst du, wie ich sonst auf die Idee gekommen bin?"

Sirius Mund verzog sich erst zu einem stillen „O" und kurz darauf zu einem Grinsen: „Kenne ich deinen Kunden denn? Oh Merlin, ist es Ron?"

Hermione hakte sich in den angebotenen Arm ein und beide liefen recht gemütlich in Richtung Muggellondon.

„Nein, Merlin, es ich nicht Ron. Aber ich befürchte fast, dass du meinen neuen Kunden kennst. Ich werde dir verraten wer es ist, aber denk an deinen Vertrag. Kein Wort zu Niemanden, höflich sein und keine Bedrohung. Verstanden?"

Sirius nickte: „Ich kann mir dich so richtig in deiner Rolle vorstellen."

„Severus Snape." sprudelte Hermione leise hervor.

Sirius blieb stehen und sah sich um: „Wo?"

Sie blieb nun auch stehen und schaute in Sirius' Blickrichtung, bis es ihr dämmerte und sie anfing zu lachen. „Nein, nicht hier. Mein Kunde, Sirius. Severus Snape ist mein heutiger Kunde."

„Merlin steh mir bei. Die alte Fledermaus lässt sich von dir... du weißt schon?"

Hermione nickte: „Er weiß aber nicht, dass ich ich bin, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich glaube, er würde ausrasten und nie wieder kommen. Aber er wird mir gutes Geld bringen, denke ich. Es macht Spaß." Sie lächelte still in sich hinein und Sirius blieb stumm. Er musste sich jedoch immer wieder an den Vertrag erinnern: magischer Vertrag. Es wird ihm sicherlich schwer fallen, aber er würde seine neue Chefin nicht enttäuschen.

* * *

Nachdem Hermione ihrem neuen Angestellten in aller Eile die Räumlichkeiten gezeigt hatte, zog sie sich zurück, um sich fertig zu machen. Sie hoffte, dass das erste Zusammentreffen der beiden Männer nicht in einer Katastrophe enden würde und Snape trotzdem wieder kommt.

Sirius hatte ihr versprochen, sich zu benehmen und daran zweifelte sie auch nicht wirklich. Es wäre jedoch trotzdem besser bei Ankunft von Snape vor Ort zu sein um seine Reaktion zu dämpfen.

In letzter Sekunde und halsbrecherischer Zweistufen-Technik erreichte sie Sirius just in dem Augenblick, als Snape durch die Tür trat.

Hermione machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn: „Guten Abend Mr. Snape. Ich möchte Ihnen, bevor wir uns zurück ziehen, noch kurz unseren neuen Sicherheitsmann vorstellen: Mr. Black, bitte begrüßen Sie unseren Gast."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als Sirius einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Sicherlich erwartete er irgendeine spöttische Bemerkung oder gar einen Hex, jedoch reichte Black ihm lediglich die Hand und sagte: „Guten Abend, Mr. Snape. Sollten Sie Fragen und Wünsche haben, stehe ich Ihnen gern zur Verfügung." Nach einem kurzen Händedruck ging Sirius an Severus vorbei und stellte sich wieder in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses.

Hermione hingegen atmete erleichtert aus und schritt ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder die Treppen hinauf, wohlwissend, dass Snape ihr folgen würde. Sich seiner Blicke bewusst, schwang sie ihre Hüften aufreizend von links nach rechts und Snape würde von seinem Winkel aus eindeutig erkennen, dass sie auch heute keinerlei Unterwäsche trug.

Vor einer hölzernen Tür, die links vom Gang in ein Zimmer führte, blieb Hermione einen Augenblick stehen und wartete darauf, dass Snape zu ihr aufschloss. Als sie hörte, dass er nun genau hinter ihr stand, drehte sie sich um und blickte nach oben in sein Gesicht. Er war einen guten Kopf größer als sie und strahlte sehr viel Stärke aus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, öffnete Hermione die Tür und ließ ihren Gast vortreten. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, da sich hinter dem Holz nur ein kleiner Vorraum befand, gerade genug Platz für zwei Personen. Hermione betrat das Kämmerchen hinter Snape und verschloss die Tür.

Ihm wieder zugewandt, begann sie in langsamen Bewegungen seinen Mantel zu öffnen. Zu ihrer Überraschung befand sich darunter heute nur das Hemd, welches dem Mantel auch sehr schnell auf den Kleiderhaken folgte. Die Schuhe hatte sie mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch inklusive der Socken von seinen Füßen gehext und öffnete nun seine Hose. Nach dem zweiten Knopf war erkennbar, dass auch er heute keine Unterhose trug und Hermione schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge.

„Severus, ich muss schon sagen. Du gibst dir wirklich alle Mühe. Wovor hast du Angst?" mit den letzten Worten streifte sie ihm die Hose von den Beinen und er stieg schnell aus ihr heraus.

„My Lady?" fragte er.

„Ich will wissen, wovor du Angst hast, Severus. Du hast bis jetzt keinen Fehler gemacht. Du bist immer schön artig. Bin ich es etwa nicht wert, unartig zu sein?" gespielt traurig zeichnete sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger imaginäre Linien auf seine Brust.

Severus blickte völlig verdutzt auf sie hinab und schien zu überlegen, wo der Fehler war. Hermione musste sich angestrengt das Lachen verkneifen, sie wusste ja, dass er noch nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn aber dazu auffordern, nur gestaltete sich das wohl sehr schwierig.

„Knie dich vor mich." wies sie ihn dann an und während Severus in die Knie ging, zauberte sie einen schwarzen Seidenschal aus ihrem Korsett hervor und verband ihm damit die Augen. Damit fertig umrundete sie ihn und streifte dabei nicht ganz zufällig mit ihrem Hintern seine Schulter. Das Zimmer hinter der zweiten Tür war Hermiones Lieblingsraum. Sie hatte ihn selber eingerichtet und konnte ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf lassen. Hier hatte sie alles: von einer großen Badewanne in der einen Ecke über das Eisengestellbett in der Anderen bis hin zu einer höhenverstellbaren Liege. Das Zimmer war mit extra weichem Teppich ausgelegt worden und ein frischer Duft von Sandelholz schlug ihr entgegen. Als sie etwa die Mitte des Raumes erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich um und besah sich ihren Gast von hinten. Er kniete immer noch in dem Vorzimmer und Hermione erkannte von hier aus seinen schönen Hintern und einen schönen, V-förmigen Rücken.

„Komm zu mir." rief sie ihn, wohl wissend, dass seine Augen verbunden und er somit in der fremden Umgebung völlig orientierungslos war. Als er Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, schwenkte Hermione ihren Zauberstab und zwang ihn damit wieder in die Knie.

„Aber aber, Severus. Hatte ich dir etwa erlaubt, zu laufen? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Du kommst schön zu mir gekrochen. So wie es sich gehört."

„Ja, My Lady." Etwas umständlich drehte der Mann seinen Körper in die Richtung in die er seine Lady erhoffte und Hermione erkannte mit einiger Freude, dass sein Schwanz schon jetzt auf dem besten Weg zu voller Größe war. Auf allen Vieren setzten sich ihr Lustobjekt in Bewegung und man konnte erkennen, dass diese Art des Vorankommens ihm neu war. Sehr steif und ungelenk wirkten seine Bewegungen. Als er sie dann endlich erreicht hatte, war Hermione trotz seiner Mühen nicht zufrieden mit ihm. Sehr tapsig und vorsichtig war er auf sie zu geschlichen.

„Severus, vertraust du mir nicht? Ich erwarte, dass wir das gleich noch einmal versuchen, du aber dieses Mal mehr Mühe in deine Aufgabe steckst. Ich sorge dafür, dass du nirgendwo anstößt und du", dabei beugte sie sich tief zu ihm hinunter, so dass ihr Mund direkt an sein Ohr stieß, „Du sorgst dafür, dass du mich anmachst, einverstanden?" flüsterte sie verführerisch.

Seine Stimme krächzte ein wenig, als er mit „Ja, My Lady." antwortete. Erneut drehte er sich um circa hundertachtzig Grad und versuchte aufreizend über den Boden zu krabbeln. Hermione wusste, wie schwierig das war, vor Allem dann, wenn man so etwas vorher noch nie gemacht hatte.

„Nimm deinen Arsch ein Stück höher und geh mit deinem Kopf weiter runter. Ja, so ist es gut." Zufrieden folgte sie Snape mit kleinen Schritten und beobachtete erfreut seine Rötung im Gesicht. Diese Demut erregt sie. Und ihn offenbar ebenso, denn als er fast wieder an der Tür angekommen war, stoppte Hermione ihn und konnte von ihrem Standpunkt seine harte Erektion genau erkennen.

„Bleib wo du bist." mit diesen Worten überbrückte Hermione den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihr und ihm und drückte ihm sanft, aber bestimmt den Kopf in Richtung Boden. „Und jetzt streck mir deinen süßen Hintern noch mehr entgegen." Er folgte ihr aufs Wort und dehnte seinen Rücken weit durch.

Hermione zauberte sich wieder einen bequemen Sessel aus einer Ecke des Zimmers und nahm genau hinter ihm Platz. Mehrere Minuten saß sie schweigend dort und beobachtete seine Reaktion. Seine tiefen Atemzüge und die andauernde Erektion zeigten Hermione, wie sehr ihn diese Situation anmachte. Aber auch an ihr ging seine devote Art nicht spurlos vorüber. Aber heute hatten sie um einiges mehr Zeit und die wollte Hermione auch nutzen.

Als sie spürte, wie Severus langsam nervös zu werden schien, stand Hermione auf und stellte sich neben ihn. „Heute bist du mir eindeutig zu nackt, findest du nicht auch?" damit griff sie zu aller Erst in ein Regal direkt neben der Tür und wählte ein Halsband aus sehr weichem Leder mit je einer Oese in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen.

„Richte dich auf!" befahl sie Snape mit leiser Stimme und er folgte sofort. Dann trat sie ganz nah an ihn heran und streichelte mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, die gar nicht so fettig waren, und mit der anderen Hand koordinierte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab das Halsband. Lautlos schlang es sich um seinen Hals und verband sich an einem unsichtbaren Verschluss.

„Wenn du jetzt die Augen öffnen könntest, Severus, was glaubst du, würdest du sehen?" Noch ein winziger Schritt nach vorn, so dass seine Nasenspitze fast mit der unteren Spitzenkante ihres Korsetts zusammen stieß.

Sie konnte den Lufthauch spüren, den sein Atem verursachte und wusste, dass er riechen konnte, wo er fast war. Aber er antwortete nicht.

Mit ihrer Linken Hand griff sie fest in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Ein Ächzen entkam seinem Mund. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Warum antwortest du nicht?"

„Ich, My Lady, ich..." stotterte er, aber er kam nicht weiter. Hermione lockerte den Griff um seine Haare und beförderte seinen Körper mit einem _Levicorpus_ in die Luft. Ein erschrockener Laut entkam Severus aber Hermione beachtete ihn nicht. Vorsichtig dirigierte sie den schwebenden, nackten Mann auf die Liege in die Mitte des Raumes und kaum dort gelandet schwangen sich Lederriemen um seinen Körper, die ihn jede Möglichkeit zur Bewegung raubten.

Mit leisen Schritten näherte sich Hermione der Liege. Der dicke Teppich dämpfte jeden ihrer Schritte und für Snape war nicht erkennbar, wo sie sich gerade befand. Ein weiterer Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und ein weiteres Lederband schwang sich lautlos um den Penis von Severus. Dieser stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Das war wohl die erste Berührung an dieser Stelle seit Langem.

Hermione umrundete die Liege bis sie am Kopfende zum Stehen kam und beugte wieder ihren Kopf tief neben seinen.

„Weißt du Severus," er zuckte ein wenig erschrocken zusammen, „ich bin kein böser Mensch. Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man ungehorsam ist. Aber du bekommst deine Strafe dafür, sei unbesorgt. Du wirst ab sofort jede meiner Fragen umgehend beantworten, ansonsten muss ich zu drastischen Mitteln greifen. Außerdem wirst du, da ich merke, dass du nicht gerne sprichst, mich heute um Vergebung bitten. Du wirst betteln, du wirst schreien, du wirst stöhnen... Hast du mich verstanden?" begleitend zu ihren Worten kratzte Hermione mit leichtem Druck mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Brust.

„Ja, My Lady." Diese Antwort kam prompt, aber seine Stimme zitterte unkontrolliert und Hermione war froh, dass er ihr Siegeslächeln nicht sehen konnte.

„Außerdem wirst du nicht kommen, ehe ich es dir erlaube, auch verstanden?" Schnell umrundete sie ein weiteres Mal die Liege und beugte sich leise über seinen Körper.

„Ja, My Laaaahhh..." seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, da Hermione genau in diesem Augenblick seinen aufgerichteten Schwanz mit ihren Lippen umschloss und mit aller Kunst ihre Zunge um seine Eichel kreisen ließ. Der Lederriemen um seinen Schaft verhinderte, dass das Blut wieder zurück in seinen Körper fließen konnte und so schwoll seine Erregung weiter an. Sein salziger Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge und die unkontrollierten Zuckungen in seinen Lenden ließen Hermione feucht werden und ein leises Pochen stellte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln ein. Ihr Blick schweifte nach oben zu seinem Gesicht und was sie sah, jagte einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken: Seine Stirn glänzte feucht von den Schweißtropfen, durch seinen halb geöffneten Mund drangen kehlige Laute und immer wieder schnellte seine Zunge hervor um seine trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten. Es schien ihn Einiges an Anstrengung zu kosten, sich nicht in ihren Mund zu ergießen und Hermione forderte ihn noch ein klein wenig mehr, als sie seine Manneskraft mit einer Hand umschloss um schnelle Bewegungen zu vollführen und sie gleichzeitig ihre Zunge immer wieder über seine Eichel gleiten ließ.

Abrupt beendete Hermione ihre süße Tortur, als sie merkte, dass er es wohl nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte. Mit geschwollenen Lippen beobachtete sie seinen Körper, der sich immer wieder unter schweren Atemzügen aufbäumte und war fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass sein Schwanz auch ohne Berührungen weiter zuckte.

Leicht erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Sessel fallen, den sie sich kurz zuvor herbei gezaubert hatte. Sie würde sich und Snape jetzt einen Augenblick Ruhe gönnen müssen, ehe sie weiter gehen konnte. Doch zuerst einmal musste sie das Stück Leder von seinem besten Stück entfernen, denn auf Dauer konnte das doch recht schmerzhaft werden. Er atmete erleichtert auf und als Hermione ihm dann auch noch die Fesseln entfernte dehnte er sich ein wenig.

„Komm zu mir, mein Spielzeug." sagte Hermione und beobachtete genau, wie er sich vorsichtig erhob und mit wackeligen Schritten ihrer Stimme folgte. Als er mit den Füßen fast gegen den Sessel stieß, deutet Hermione ihm an, sich davor nieder zu lassen und zog seinen Kopf sanft auf ihren Schoß.

Mit ruhigen Worten sprach sie weiter: „Das war sehr gut mein Lieber. Du gefällst mir. Ich erfülle dir jetzt einen Wunsch. Aber gewöhn dich nicht dran, dass bekommst du nur, um zu lernen." Mit einem schnellen Griff entfernte sie die Augenbinde und Severus blinzelte ein paar Mal kurz um sich an das gedämpfte Licht zu gewöhnen. Hermione erwartete schon fast, dass er sich neugierig umsehen würde, aber er richtete seinen Blick sofort auf ihre Augen. Sein Blick ging bei ihr durch jede Schicht ihres Körpers und Hermione fühlte sich sehr wohl dabei.

Sie beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn um ihn erneut zu fragen: „Was wünscht du dir als Belohnung für deinen Gehorsam?"

Seine Stimme klang wie flüssiger Samt, als er ihr antwortete: „Ich würde euch gern das zurück geben, was ihr mir gerade geschenkt habt, My Lady." Hermione lachte auf. „Das hast du aber schön allgemein gehalten. Ich will, dass du es mir beschreibst. Ich will, dass du mich darum bittest!"

Hermione war Meisterin des Spiels mit der Sprache und sie wollte es aus dem Mund ihres Lehrers hören. Dieser holte tief Luft und setzte erneut an.

„Ich würde gern mit meinen Händen eure Schenkel auseinander drücken und mein Gesicht zwischen euren Beinen vergraben, ich würde gern meine Finger tief in euch versenken. Bitte, My Lady" und mit diesen Worten wagte er einen Vorstoß und richtete seinen Oberkörper so weit auf, dass sein Mund ganz nah an ihren kam, „Bitte lasst mich eure Knospe mit meiner Zunge verwöhnen, bis ihr zittert und kommt und kommt und..." weiter kam er allerdings nicht, da Hermione seinen Kopf mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich ran zog und ihre Lippen in einem stürmischen Kuss auf Seine presste.

Snape stöhnte gedämpft an ihren Mund und das stachelte Hermione noch weiter an. Nach einem endlos scheinenden Kampf der Zungen löste Hermione die Verbindung und flüsterte Snape ins Ohr: „Na dann versuch doch mal dein Glück." Sie lehnte ihren Oberkörper zurück und begann, ihr Korsett zu öffnen. Von innen nach außen gehend befreite sie ihre Brüste vom Stoff und durch den heftigen Kuss verursachte Gänsehaut hatte ihr Nippel steif werden lassen.

Snape beobachtete gespannt ihren kleinen Strip und als ihre beiden Hügel frei gelegt waren, beugte er sich erneut nach vorn und leckte mit der flachen Zunge immer abwechselnd über Hermiones Nippel. Hermione legte ihren Kopf nach hinten und beobachtete genießend das Schauspiel. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und koordiniert. Sie hasste Stümper, die dachten, dass man mit Geschwindigkeit alle Unzulänglichkeiten wett machen konnte.

Snapes Spielereien jedoch waren fantastisch. Mit sanftem Druck bearbeitete er ihre Brustwarzen und ein Gänsehautschauer nach dem Anderen jagte ihren Rücken hinab. Als sie schon befürchten musste, dass die Reize zu viel werden würden, ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und setzt sich wieder nach hinten auf seine Fersen. Den Blick fest auf ihr Gesicht geheftet führte er seine Arme jeweils links und rechts unter ihren Beinen hindurch und hob sie sanft an, um sie ein Stück weiter vorn wieder abzusetzen. Hermiones Po saß nun genau auf der Kante des Sessels und sie konnte sich genüsslich nach hinten lehnen. Seine großen Hände massierten ihren Hintern und er platzierte federleichte Küsse auf ihre bestrumpften Knie. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief Hermione als sie sich vorstellte, was dieser Mann auf ihr Geheiß hin alles mit seinen großen und geschickten Händen anfangen könnte.

Vorsichtig zog Snape seine Arme dann unter ihren Beinen hervor und hob mit seinen Händen sanft zuerst ihr rechtes Bein an um es unter Verteilung von weiteren Küssen über die Armlehne des Sessels zu legen. Die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte er noch einmal mit ihrem linken Bein, bis Hermione mit weit gespreizten Schenkeln vor ihm auf dem Präsentierteller saß.

Snape verlagerte ein weiteres Mal sein Gewicht und landete dadurch mit seinem Kopf genau auf der Höhe von Hermiones Schoß. Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie er den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand in seinen Mund führte und ihn befeuchtete. Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich seine Hand ihrem Lustzentrum. Ganz sanft, kaum spürbar vollführte er die ersten Berührungen und trotz dieser Leichtigkeit zuckten Hermiones Muskeln zusammen. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen und sein Kopf folgte langsam seiner Hand. Mit zwei seiner Finger zog er ganz vorsichtig die Haut über ihrer Knospe nach oben und blies einen leichten Lufthauch über das vor Erwartung fast schmerzende Nervenkreuz. Zitternd entließ Hermione die Luft aus ihren Lungen und ein leises Seufzen stahl sich zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

Noch einmal konnte sie sehen, wie Snape seine Lippen befeuchtete, ehe er mit seinem Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel tauchte. Feuchte Wärme war das Erste, was Hermione spürte, Lippen, die ganz sanft immer wieder über ihre Knospe strichen und ab und an wohl auch seine Zungenspitze.

Das Gefühl, was sich zwischen ihren Beinen aufbaute, war berauschend. Lange war es her, dass ein Mann sie das letzte Mal mit dem Mund verwöhnt hatte. Und Snape wusste definitiv was zu tun war. Langsam aber sicher steigerte er den Druck seiner Zungenspitze, die in kreisenden Bewegungen von oben nach unten und wieder zurück durch ihre Falten streichelte. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh ihrem Mund und sie ließ ihren Kopf schlaff nach hinten fallen.

Als Snape die Zuwendungen für einen Augenblick einstellte, zwang Hermione sich, zu ihm hinab zu sehen. Dort saß ein Mann zwischen ihren Beinen, der irgendetwas plante. Doch noch ehe Hermione irgend etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie, wie Snape ihr in quälender Langsamkeit drei seiner Finger hinein schob. Er versuchte offensichtlich die Reibung so gering wie möglich zu halten und Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Als er dann noch seine rechte Hand flach auf ihren Bauch auflegte, war sie nah dran ihn zu fragen, was er da tat.

Ein für Snape völlig untypisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seinen Mund und ganz leise flüsterte er: „Bitte schreit meinen Namen, wenn ihr kommt, My Lady. Ich würde alles dafür tun."

Und in einer Bewegung senkte er seinen Mund auf sie hinab um ihren Kitzler zwischen seine Lippen zu saugen und seine Zunge in schnellem, harten Rhythmus immer wieder und wieder darüber zu jagen. Gleichzeitig erhöhte er den Druck seiner rechten Hand und Hermione spürte, wie sich seine Finger in ihr nach oben krümmten und in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen einen Punkt in ihr massierten, den Hermione bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt für ein Gerücht gehalten hatte.

„Oh heiliger Merlin..." stieß sie hervor und ihre Hände krallten sich fest in das Polster des Sessels. Snape traktierte ihre empfindlichen Punkte ohne Unterlass und die Grenze zwischen unbändiger Lust und Schmerz verwischte.

Welle um Welle strömte in ihr Zentrum und sie keuchte unverständliche Worte in den Raum. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich eng um Snapes Finger zusammen, was ihn dazu bewegte, seine Tortur noch schneller zu vollführen und den Druck seiner Hand auf ihren Bauch zu erhöhen.

Das hatte sie noch nie so gespürt. Scheinbar unendlich baute sich dieser Höhepunkt auf und mit jeder Welle schien er intensiver und härter zu werden.

„Oh, Severus, mehr...", obwohl sie kaum glaubte, noch mehr zu ertragen, forderte sie genau das. Und just in diesem Augenblick, als sie über die Klippe sprang, öffnete sie ihre Augen, um Snape anzusehen, um ihm zu zeigen, was er mit ihr anstellte und was sie erblickte, war alles andere als das Erwartete...

„Sirius?..." stöhnte sie, als Snape ihr mit seiner Zunge eine letzte Welle aus dem Körper stahl.

„Oh Merlin, Hermione!" antwortete der Angesprochene und die Welt stand still.

* * *

Uh la la... Na wenn das mal keinen Ärger gibt? 

Lust auf mehr?


	4. Strafe

Hallo ihr Hübschen... Na, schon gespannt? Ich auch, gleich mal Lesen fg Viel Spaß und sagt mir, was ihr denkt...

* * *

„_Oh, Severus, mehr...", obwohl sie kaum glaubte, noch mehr zu ertragen, forderte sie genau das. Und just in diesem Augenblick, als sie über die Klippe sprang, öffnete sie ihre Augen, um Snape anzusehen, um ihm zu zeigen, was er mit ihr anstellte und was sie erblickte, war alles andere als das Erwartete..._

„_Sirius?..." stöhnte sie, als Snape ihr mit seiner Zunge eine letzte Welle aus dem Körper stahl._

„_Oh Merlin, Hermione!" antwortete der Angesprochene und die Welt stand still._

In der geöffneten Tür, mit einer Hand am Türrahmen und in der Anderen seinen Zauberstab, stand Sirius Black und sein Blick war mit großen Augen auf die Szene vor ihm gerichtet.

Hermione handelte schnell, obwohl ihr Kopf gerade alles andere als in der Lage war, logisch zu denken und beschwor Snapes schwarzen Umhang herbei und ließ diesen über seinen Rücken gleiten. Snapes Blick wiederum war nach oben in ihr Gesicht gerichtet und mit einem Seufzen entfernte Hermione ihre Augenmaske, so dass der Mann zu ihren Füßen sie eindeutig erkennen musste.

In einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, erhob sich der Zaubertränkelehrer, schloss das Stück Stoff eng um seinen Körper und rauschte ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Sirius vorbei. Man hörte erst das Poltern auf der Treppe und dann das Scheppern des Glases in der Eingangstür.

Erst jetzt wurde Hermione bewusst, dass sie sich selbst noch keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte und der Blick von Sirius war auch eindeutig nicht mehr auf ihr Gesicht geheftet. Mit einem bösen Knurren rappelte sie sich auf und war sich ebenfalls etwas über, ehe sie auf den immer noch stocksteifen Sirius zutrat. „Du, mein Lieber, hast dir gerade mächtig Ärger eingehandelt. Wage es ja nicht, dich auch nur vom Fleck zu rühren, bis ich wieder da bin."

Mit diesen Worten zwängte sie sich an ihrem neuen und vielleicht auch bald ehemaligen Türsteher vorbei und stürmte in ihr Zimmer. Sie benötigte dringend einen Augenblick Ruhe, um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

Es war kein Weltuntergang, dass Severus Snape erfahren hatte wer und was sie war. Die kleinere Katastrophe war nur, wie er es erfahren hatte. Jetzt stand zur Frage, ob sie es dabei belassen sollte und einfach darauf wartete ob er zurück kam oder ob sie sich zumindest bei ihm entschuldigen gehen würde. Letzteres hatte jedoch heute keinen Sinn mehr und somit konnte sie sich erst einmal mit Sirius Black befassen.

Ihr war es ein Rätsel, wie er durch die Sicherung gelangen konnte, denn gerade ihm hatte sie aus bekanntem Grund noch keines der Passwörter genannt. Hermione versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie gesehen hatte, wie die Banne in Kraft getreten sind. Sie musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie sich genau daran nicht erinnern konnte. Das bedurfte einer genauen Überprüfung. Doch zuerst etwas Anderes.

Sie raffte ihren Morgenmantel eng um ihren Hals und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin.

„Grimmauldplace, London." und während die Flammen sich grün färbten ging Hermione in die Knie, um nur mit dem Kopf durch den Kamin zu sehen.

„Remus? Remus, bist du da?" Ein leises Poltern folgte und kurze Zeit später trat Remus Lupin in ihr Blickfeld.

„Hermione!" rief er erfreut. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Hallo Remus, entschuldige bitte die späte Störung aber dein Lebensgefährte hat es sich soeben gehörig bei mir verscherzt und ohne deine Zustimmung wollte ich nicht weiter vorgehen."

Remus' Lächeln verwandelte sich während des Gesagtem in eine sehr ernste Miene.

„Was zum hängenden Henker hat er wieder angestellt?"

„Magst du kurz rüber kommen und ich erkläre es dir beim Tee?" Es war lange her, dass Hermione und Remus etwas „gemeinsam unternommen" hatten, aber heute bot sich die beste Gelegenheit.

„Zieh dich zurück, ich komme durch." und Hermione konnte beim Verlassen des Kamins noch erkennen, wie der Werwolf alle Kerzen im Raum löschte. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder hin gestellt, als die Flammen aufloderten und Remus aus dem Kamin stieg.

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei seiner Gastgeberin und nahm diese zur Begrüßung sanft in den Arm. „Hallo Kleines. Erzähl, was hat der Kerl schon wieder angestellt?"

Hermione löste sich aus der Umarmung und umriss kurz die Geschehnisse vom heutigen Tag. Von der Einstellung Sirius' bis hin zu dem riesenhaften Patzer von vor 30 Minuten.

„Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Remus und Hermione konnte in seinen Augen genau erkennen, dass sich die Strafe für Sirius schon in Lupins Kopf gebildet hatte.

„Er ist noch immer in dem Zimmer... hoffe ich für ihn." erwiderte sie und blickte zu ihm auf. „Darf ich... ehm, darf ich zusehen?" Remus' Lachen war tief und kehlig und auch irgendwie ansteckend. „Du musst sogar dabei sein, immerhin hat er dir geschadet und nicht mir."

Gemeinsam machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zu ihrem Delinquenten, welcher sich tatsächlich kaum vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Er war lediglich an der Wand neben der Tür zu Boden gesunken und schien der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen würden.

Als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, stand er schnell auf und stürzte sich auf Hermione: „Es tut mir so leider, Mione. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe nur gehört ... und er hat... und dann du und ihr... und...!"

„Sei still." Remus sprach sehr leise, aber mit einer für ihn recht ungewöhnlichen Autorität in der Stimme. Sirius wurde beim Erkennen des Sprechers etwas steifer und drehte seinen Kopf in Lupins Richtung. „Remus..."

Augenblicklich veränderte sich die Stimmung im Raum und Hermione beschloss, dass es besser wäre, die Türen zu schließen. Und tatsächlich, kein blauer Schimmer, keine Banne. Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Morgenmantels. Mit wenigen, gekonnten Sprüchen war die Tür magisch versiegelt und Hermione konnte sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen zuwenden. Um die Banne würde sie sich später kümmern müssen.

Remus hatte unterdessen in leisem Flüsterton auf Sirius eingeredet und der sonst so selbstsichere Animagus schien mit jedem Satz zu schrumpfen.

„... das wirst du wieder gut machen, und zwar gleich!" beendete Remus wohl gerade seine Standpauke.

„Ja, Herr, es tut mir leid, Herr." Für Hermione war es immer noch ein Rätsel, wie zwei so gegensätzliche Männer in so eine charakteruntypische Rollenverteilung rutschen konnten, aber so lange es Beide glücklich machte, war es Hermione nur Recht.

Remus war derjenige, mit dem sie nach ihrem Abschluss ein wenig durch die Welt gereist war und er war auch der Mann, der sie in ein Leben voller Lust und Schmerz und Lustschmerz einweihte. Von ihm hatte sie gelernt, zuerst in der devoten Rolle und später, als ihre persönlichen Neigungen klarer geworden sind auch in der dominanten Rolle. Jedoch war und blieb Remus Lupin der einzige Mann, der sie dominieren durfte.

Und eben dieser Mann war gerade hinter sie getreten und massierte mit gekonnten Griffen Hermiones Schultern. Die darin enthaltene Spannung spürte sie erst jetzt, als sie so liebevoll hinaus gestreichelt wurde. Hermione entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Sie würde sich nun führen lassen, das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder. Ein wohliger Schauer breitete sich über ihren Rücken aus und kurz vergaß sie sogar, weswegen Remus eigentlich hier war.

„Was machen wir nun mit ihm?" wollte sie leise wissen. Remus' Mund näherte sich ihrem Ohr und ebenso leise antwortete er: „Du und ich, wir werden unseren Spaß haben. Wenn wir dann noch Lust haben, aber auch nur dann, werden wir sehen, was wir für Mr. Black noch tun können. Was hältst du davon, Kleines?" Hermione nickte nur zur Antwort, während Lupin ihr mit massierenden Bewegungen den Morgenmantel von den Schulter strich und der Stoff still zu Boden fiel.

„Mach es dir doch schon einmal auf dem Bett bequem, ich kümmere mich noch um unseren Freund hier." wies Remus ihr an und Hermione schritt völlig entspannt an Sirius vorbei, hinüber zum Bett. Raubkatzenartig kletterte sie vom Fußende auf die Matratze und ließ sich dann auf dem Rücken nieder. Ihre Hände griffen sich ein Kissen und sie stopfte sich dieses unter den Kopf, um so einwandfrei zu sehen, was die beiden Männer gerade anstellten. Sirius hatte gerade auf einen Befehl hin begonnen, seinen Herrn zu entkleiden. Dies tat er mit geübter Leichtigkeit und er achtete sehr bedacht darauf, es Remus so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Als Remus ihm Einhalt gebot, blieb nur die Boxershorts an ihrem Platz und Sirius setzte sich in Demutshaltung auf seine Knie. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs war dieser plötzlich nackt, ein weiteres Wedeln und um seinen Hals schlang sich ein Lederband, genauso wie um seine Fuß- und Handgelenke. Remus wies ihn an, sich zu erheben und befestigte eine Art Hundeleine an Sirius' Halsband. Hermione musste auf Grund des doppeldeutigen Anblicks schmunzeln, wurde aber ganz schnell wieder still, als sie Sirius Black, nackt wie er war, auf sie zukommen sah. Viele Jahre waren seit Askaban vergangen und der einstige Mädchenschwarm hatte zu seiner Ursprungsform zurück gefunden, wenn auch seinem Alter entsprechend. Seine Haut war makellos, wenige Haare kräuselten sich auf seiner muskulösen Brust und keinerlei Haare bedeckten seinen Intimbereich. Hermione war angenehm überrascht. In Magierkreisen war es nicht üblich, sich komplett zu rasieren. Sie war unter Umständen die erste Hexe, die ihre Kunden komplett nackt erblickten. Ihre erste Rasur hatte damals Remus an ihr vorgenommen und mit einer kleinen Hitzewelle dachte Hermione an diesen Tag zurück. Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als über ihr Sirius Black, zusätzlich gehalten von einem Schwebezauber, an das Eisengestell des Betthimmels gebunden wurde. Die magischen Fesseln hielten ihn erst locker, zogen sich jedoch recht schnell zusammen, so dass Sirius' Arme links und rechts im rechten Winkel ausgestreckt waren und seine Beine erstaunlich weit gespreizt worden. Remus indes war ebenfalls am Bett angelangt und verringerte die Wirkung des Schwebezaubers ein wenig, so dass der Mann über ihr leise aufkeuchte, da sein Körpergewicht der Schwerkraft nachgab. Es schien jedoch nicht wirklich gefährlich zu sein, da genau vor Hermiones Augen ein stattlich angeschwollener Schwanz hing, auf dessen Spitze man einen fast klaren Tropfen erkennen konnte. Wenn sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt hätte, wäre sie ohne weiteres an Sirius heran gekommen, da er nur etwa fünfzig Zentimeter über ihr schwebte.

Hermione streckte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten, um dem „Schwebenden" in die Augen sehen zu können. Der Blick, der sie traf, ging ihr durch und durch. Die sonst so klaren, blauen Augen waren leicht verschleiert und die Lust, die aus ihnen sprach war fast greifbar. Abgelenkt von diesem Augenblick, erschrak Hermione leicht, als Remus ihre Füße mit sanften Händen von ihren Schuhen befreite. An den Füßen war sie schon immer kitzelig und je vorsichtiger man war, um so mehr schien es zu krabbeln. Sie musste angestrengt ein Kichern unterdrücken, was Remus nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Er kletterte über Hermione, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, Sirius nicht zu berühren, und legte sich dann direkt neben sie.

„Weißt du, meine Kleine, ich habe lange auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, euch Beide einmal zusammen zu bringen. Eigentlich könnten wir ihm fast dankbar sein, nicht wahr?"

Hermione lächelte ihr Gegenüber an und stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

„Bist du denn schon einmal mit 2 Männern gleichzeitig im Raum gewesen?" es war offensichtlich, dass Remus sich anders ausdrücken wollte, er aber vorsichtig tastend voran ging.

„Nein." hauchte Hermione und ein leichter Schimmer von Rot schoss in ihre Wangen. Und das obwohl sie schon so einiges gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke, von zwei Männern verwöhnt zu werden war nicht neu, aber das heute vielleicht der Tag dazu war... Hermione erzitterte.

Remus' Hand öffnete langsam aber geschickt ihr Korsett und nach wenigen Augenblicken fiel der Stoff zu Seite. In einem Ruck zog es Remus unter Hermiones Rücken hervor und warf es einfach neben das Bett. Unbemerkt von Hermione hielt er ihr danach den Zauberstab an die Handgelenke und ein seidener Schal umschloss beide Hände, ehe er sich fest an das Kopfende des Bettes knotete.

„Hast du schon jemals 2 Männern beim Sex zusehen dürfen?" seine Hand umkreiste ihre steil aufgerichteten Nippel und in dem Augenblick, in dem Hermione antworten wollte, zwirbelte er ihre linke Brustwarze fest zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Das dachte ich mir." Hermione blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, denn aus ihrem Mund entkamen nur wimmernde Laute, irgendwo gelegen zwischen Lust und Schmerz.

„Du kleines Luder träumst doch davon, auf Sirius zu reiten, während ich dir meinen Schwanz hinten rein ramme, oder?" Remus Stimme war jetzt um einige Nuancen tiefer und allein seine Worte gepaart mit den wenigen Berührungen trieben Hermione die Nässe zwischen die Beine. Über ihr stöhnte Sirius auf, offenbar das gleiche Bild vor Augen. Hermione richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den schwebenden Mann und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ja," hauchte sie. Remus neben ihr gluckste. Seine Hand war inzwischen weiter über ihren Bauch gewandert und mit seinen Fingern zeichnete er kleine Kreise auf der Haut ihrer Oberschenkel und ihres Bauches. Seine Bewegungen immer konzentrierter in Richtung ihrer Scham vollführend, richtete Remus sich leicht auf und presste seine Lippen hart auf die von Sirius. Hermione beobachtete fasziniert den ungleichen Kampf der Lippen beider Männer und es machte sie unheimlich an, den beiden zuzusehen. Sie versuchte, Remus Hand durch kreisen ihrer Hüften zwischen ihre Beine zu platzieren, er jedoch wich ihr immer wieder gekonnt aus, während er weiter seine Zunge über Sirius' Lippen gleiten ließ.

Frustriert wand sich Hermione in ihren Fesseln, das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln hatte mittlerweile fast schmerzhafte Ausmaße angenommen.

„Remus." stöhnte sie. „Remus, bitte..." Der Angesprochene unterbrach seinen Kuss und richtete seinen Blick auf Hermione.

„Was willst du?" fragte er in einem fast strengen Ton.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du mich berührst Remus."

„Aber das tu ich doch, Kleines." seine Hand streichelte weiter viel zu sanft über Hermiones Haut.

„Oder willst du,..." er richtete sich auf und in einer schwungvollen Bewegung kniete er über ihren Beinen, „..., dass ich deine Schenkel weit auseinander drücke?" In einer ebenso schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich zwischen ihre Beine manövriert und diese leicht angewinkelt und weit gespreizt. „So weit auseinander, dass ich deine feuchte Spalte sehen kann? Dass ich erkennen kann, wie geil du bist? Dass ich ohne Probleme meinen Schwanz in dich rammen kann und dich so lange ficke, bist du wimmernd unter mir liegst?"

Diese Art der Sprache war Hermione von Remus bekannt, aber sie hatte doch vergessen, wie erregend das sein konnte. Ohne jegliche Berührung hatte sie das Gefühl, kurz vor der Explosion zu stehen und wie von selbst hoben sie ihre Hüften ihm entgegen.

Ihrem Mund kam nur ein lautes Stöhnen, doch sie hoffte, das würde Remus als Antwort genügen. Leider lag sie da falsch.

„Noch nicht, du kleines Luder. Wir sind doch eigentlich hier, um Sirius zu bestrafen, nicht wahr?"

Remus war ein herausragender Zauberer, was er auch in diesem Augenblick unter Beweis stellte. Mit nur wenigen, geflüsterten Beschwörungen war Hermione um einiges nach oben gerutscht, ihre Fesseln um die Hände hatten sich angepasst und unsichtbare Fesseln hielten ihre Beine auf Position. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später hatte sich auch Sirius' Position komplett geändert. Er hockte nun neben Hermione auf dem Bett, die Beine unter seinem Oberkörper angewinkelt und gespreizt. Mit dem Kopf lag er auf der Matratze und blickte in Richtung Fußende. Hermione hatte einen perfekten Blick auf ein ebenso perfektes Hinterteil. Sirius' Hintern war so weit angehoben, dass seine Manneskraft das Bettlaken nicht berührte und obwohl Hermione keinerlei Fesseln erkennen konnte, schien der Mann sich nicht bewegen zu können.

Remus erhob sich unterdessen vom Bett und schlenderte durch den Raum.

„Was wäre wohl die angemessen Strafe für so ein Delikt wie heute?" fragte er sich offenbar selbst. „Lasst mich überlegen, er schneit ohne Einladung in ein geschlossenes Zimmer. Er überrascht dabei Snape, der Hermione gerade einen Höhepunkt mit der Zunge verschafft und bekommt es dann noch hin, ihre Deckung auffliegen zu lassen." Seine Hand war an dem Regal neben der Tür entlang gewandert und mit zielsicheren Griffen entfernte er einige Dinge daraus und kam zurück zum Bett. „Das bedarf einer sehr drastischen Strafe, damit unser kleiner Störenfried lernt, was Privatsphäre bedeutet."

Die Gegenstände konnte Hermione nicht erkennen, da er sie oberhalb ihres Kopfes auf das Kissen legte und sich dann seitlich davon niederließ.

Mit streichenden Bewegungen fuhren seine Hände über dem ihm dargebotenen Hintern von Sirius. Vom anderen Ende des Bettes drangen gedämpfte Laute hervor.

„Was denkst du, Hermione, wie viele Schläge hat er verdient?" fragte Remus genauso unschuldig, als wenn er nach der Uhrzeit fragen würde.

Hermione war vollkommen auf das Bild vor ihr konzentriert und fand wegen der Leere in ihrem Kopf nicht die passende Antwort. Remus nahm ihr diese jedoch ab: „Ich denke, fünf für jedes Vergehen wäre passend." Weiter zart streichelnd langte Remus hinter sich auf das Kopfkissen und zog eine kurze Gerte hervor. Ohne weiter zu warten, sauste das verbreiterte Ende des Stocks auf den blanken Hintern nieder und Sirius keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Was?", fragte Remus. Ein sehr gedrungenes „Danke, Herr." war von Sirius zu hören. Wie hypnotisiert folgte Hermione den Geräuschen und jedes „Danke" klang gequälter und erregter und zwischen Sirius Beinen konnte sei seine Erregung deutlich erkennen. Das schwere Atmen zu ihren Füßen und die raue Stimme von Black und der offensichtliche Genuss der Strafe trieb Hermione die Feuchtigkeit in südliche Regionen.

Wie eine kleine Ewigkeit kamen ihr die 15 Schläge vor, aber ihr Leiden war sicherlich nichts im Vergleich zu dem von Sirius. Sein Körper zitterte und ihm lief der Schweiß über den Rücken, jedoch hatte er keinen Millimeter an seiner Manneskraft verloren, diese stand immer noch stolz von seinem Körper ab und Hermione hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren.

Remus jedoch schien anderes im Sinn zu haben, denn er ließ die Gerte nun achtlos zu Boden gleiten und beugte seinen Kopf nach vorn, um kühle Küsse auf der knallroten Haut zu verteilen.

„Remus... ich...", Hermiones stimme klang rau, da sie die ganze Zeit durch den Mund geatmet hatte. Sie musste sich räuspern.

„Du?" fragte Remus, während er sich über sie beugte und seine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht verteilte.

„Erlöse mich, Remus, bitte."

„Erlösen? Von deinen Fesseln oder deiner Lust, mein kleines Luder?" sein Daumen glitt über Hermiones Lippen und sie versuchte ihn zu erhaschen. Doch Remus war schneller. Er entzog sich ihr komplett und erhob sich wieder vom Bett um an das Fußende zu laufen. Seine Boxershorts beulte sich verdächtig auf und Hermiones Augen verfolgen seine Schritte.

Zwischen ihren Beinen krabbelte er nach oben und setzte sich dort auf seine Fersen. Er hob Sirius Oberkörper an den Schultern leicht an und flüsterte dann: „Lass dich fallen." Und als Sirius genau das tat, schien sein Oberkörper unsichtbar aufgefangen zu werden und er blieb in einer halb aufgerichteten Position.

„Dann wollen wir unsere Hermione mal erlösen." sagte Sirius und Hermione konnte seinen und Sirius Blick zwischen ihren Schenkeln förmlich spüren. Sirius' Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein Atem ging immer noch schwer, aber die Strafe schien seiner Begeisterung keinen Abbruch getan zu haben.

Remus' Hand schnellte nach vorn und ohne Vorbereitung drang er mit drei Fingern hart in Hermione ein.

„Oh..." entfuhr er ihr ehe sie sich schon bei Remus' zweiten Stoß an die Invasion gewöhnte und ihm bereitwillig die Hüfte entgegen streckte.

Sie spürte auf Grund der ganzen Situation ihren Orgasmus heran rollen, jedoch reichten Remus geschickte Bewegungen nicht aus.

„Re... Remus, bitte." stöhnte sie und aus ihrem Mund folgte ein weiteres lautes Wimmern.

„Bitte?" fragte Remus.

„Ich kann ... so... nicht... Remus."

„Das weiß ich doch. Du willst, dass ich deine kleine, geile Perle bearbeite, stimmt's? Du willst vielleicht sogar, dass ich sie zwischen meinen Lippen in den Mund sauge? Und meine Zunge über sie schnellen lasse, bis zu zuckst und kommst und schreist?"

Hermiones Atmung war mittlerweile nur noch ein Mantra aus dem Buchstaben „H" und sie warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur Anderen.

„Reeeemus. Machs mir... Bitte ...bitte machs ...mir."

„Hm? Sags noch mal. Was soll ich?"

„Oh... Merlin, Remus. Bitte... ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte... lass mich... oh ... kommen."

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog Remus seine Finger aus ihr und bewegte sie in einem schnellen Rhythmus hart über Hermiones Kitzler. Augenblicklich schwemmten die ersten Wellen ihres Höhepunktes über Hermiones Körper.

„Oh, fuck, Rehhhhmusss..."

Bunte Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen, als Welle um Welle in ihr Zentrum strömten und ihre Muskeln sich verkrampften und Remus sein Tempo sogar noch steigerte.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei entlud sich Hermiones Orgasmus in einer Welle und ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.

Sirius Stimme lechzte nach mehr, was er auch verdeutlichte:

„Herr, bitte, lasst mich sie auslecken."


End file.
